


Wedding bands

by RembrandtsWife



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife
Summary: Gold is much softer than vibranium.





	

"Dammit, that's the fifth wedding ring you've broken!"

"Gold is too soft, Stevie."


End file.
